True Target
by DynamiteiSei
Summary: Some things are inevitable, such as being stuck on the same mission with your ultimate life-time rival. It isn't pleasant for the great bounty hunter Mana, but what would be the good side of this mission? AU, Kaede x Mana, Rated M for Safety


_**Book Four of Tales of Mahora: Kaede x Mana**_

**Chapter 1: Accidents Occur**

_There are things in this world that are inevitable. They might not turn out to be a good outcome and they might not even fit your desires, but you still must face them. _

_Let's just say that the well known gunslinger was stuck with a situation she never expected to be in… Such life._

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, TAKEDA!? I HAVE TO STICK WITH THIS WOMAN!?"

TatsumiyaMana's voice echoed from the dark basement below through the hallways upstairs. She slammed her hand on the wooden table almost breaking it to bits, and with the other pointing to the relaxed person behind her. Her normal calm attitude was lost to the news that flowed in her ears.

Kishirano Takeda, the manager of the Bounty Hunter Society, nudged up his glasses and tried to position himself. He tried his best to keep cool, after the shocking reaction he received from the famous bounty hunter.

"I know how you feel, Mana-chan. Like I said, there was only two bounties left on the board, and Kaede-chan had already booked it way before you came here today. And apparently, Asuna-chan and Setsuna-chan had took the remaining bounty. I'm afraid there's nothing I could do. Either you give it to Kaede-san, and wait 'till tomorrow, or… that other case…" Takeda fidgeted with his fingers, knowing that he would earn a beating from the fierce woman if he, once again, says the word 'cooperate'.

'_Setsuna... why did you have to choose today to go bounty hunting!?_'

Mana cursed herself for wanting to buy 'super' limited silver bullets that she had been waiting to get in her hands for months at the last minute, when she did not even have a yen left to spare. Today was not a day for Mana.

Nagase Kaede, on the other hand, just stood still, favoring the sight of Mana's other personality while leaning her back against the wall comfortably. She just giggled at every single interesting expressions at her sight. The ninja was enjoying herself, indeed.

Mana tried her hardest to ignore the laughter behind her back.

"So… what's your answer, Mana-chan?" Takeda asked again.

Mana tried to calm down, but to think that she would have to work with Kaede made that into an impossible thing for the gunslinger to do. Clenching her fist, she punched the table again, this time making a small crack. Takeda leaned down to the floor to pick up his glasses from another sudden shock he received. The gunslinger inhaled and exhaled slowly, and finally gazed up at Takeda again.

* * *

The ninja hummed while skipping, playing a little game of avoiding the leaves on the dirt field. She opened one of her eyes, glancing over her shoulders to spot a grumpy gunslinger 'tagging' along. Mana noticed the teasing look that Kaede gave and glared back with her sharp eagle eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked in the lowest tone of voice.

"Oh, nothing, de gozaru. I was just thinking how the 'cold and mysterious' Mana-dono could raise her voice like that," Kaede explained, giggling when she recalled what happened ten minutes ago, after Mana, out of her will, agreed to take the mission.

Mana, once again, had to ignore the annoying laughter from the teasing ninja. She hurried ahead, passing the blonde hair girl. Not paying any attention to the ground or ahead of her, she accidentaly tripped on something big.

Kaede immediately stop her giggling and dashed toward the falling gunslinger. Mana's reflexes were too slow to back herself up and she continued to land on the ground, inching closer to the soil below. She closed her eyes, hoping that it would ease the pain, if only by little. "Mana!" was what she heard when she felt something soft on her lips. Slowly opening her eyes, her body heated up with what she saw.

The ninja and the gunslinger were in an odd position with Kaede on the bottom and Mana, in some ways that she herself did not know, on top of the ninja, lightly touching each others' lips. She jolted in surprise and shock, quickly moving away from Kaede.

"Looks like I made it in time, de gozaru. That could have been a rough fall," Kaede said with a sigh of relieve. She was calm as usual with a rather fake smile on her face, which irritated Mana on why she was the only one surprised.

The gunslinger turned around, away from Kaede, and touched her warm lips. She glared down at the ground to see what had made her tripped: a demon's arm.

'Why the hell is this here!?' She kicked the weird object and sent in flying, cursing it for creating such an accident.

Kaede, on the other hand, was starring at the grey clouds above. She had a worried look on her face, but it wasn't an obvious thing. "Looks like it is going to rain soon, de gozaru," She whispered silently to herself, paying no attention the Mana who had been troubled with the same discomfort for the last seven minutes.

* * *

With the final shot of a silver bullet and the swing of the large shuriken wielded by powerful bounty hunters, the unknown creature's head flopped on the ground, as if it was already meant to be detachable. The ninja made sure that it would not come back alive due to magical powers while the gunslinger loaded brand new bullets in her gun, just for safety.

"Alright! We're done for the day, de gozaru!" Kaede said happily, carrying the giant head on her shoulders with ease.

"Then let's go."

The gunslinger allowed herself to walk ahead, toward the direction of Mahora town. Only a few steps away from where they were a few seconds ago, she felt something wet dripping on the tip of nose. Looking up at the, now, filled with dark grey clouds, covering the sun, rain started to pour down.

"Oh, this is bad, de gozaru," Kaede said standing there as calm as ever.

"Let's find shelter, I can't afford to let anything happens to that bounty's head!" Mana exclaimed as she already started on her way to finding a dry spot.

"Might as well do what she says…" Kaede whispered to herself to avoid further troubles.

Dashing through trees bushes, the two bounty hunters finally found themselves a cave somewhere in the forest. The rain did not get any better, but what's worst was that a storm seemed to be in sight.

The ninja removed the weight from her shoulder leaving the bounty's head on the ground.

"Crap… there's no way we can return like this," The gunslinger said, peeking her head outside the cave's entrance.

"Looks like it's time I used that, de gozaru," Kaede said, nodding with a smile on her face.

Mana glanced over her shoulders, wondering what did the ninja had up her sleeves up until now.

* * *

"So this…is what she meant…" Mana whispered while drinking her cup of tea, tracing her eyes around a traditional Japanese-like room with tatami mats and sliding doors.

"Is something wrong, de gozaru?" Kaede asked, setting herself down on a nearby mat.

"No… nothing, just a bit surprised since this is the first time I have been here," Mana said, impressed with such powers.

"I am much surprised myself when I learned the powers of this pactio card. This is surely amazing, de gozaru."

There was an awkward silence for a minute or two. Mana, not on purpose or anything like that, recalled the accidental "kiss" that she had with Kaede and quickly blushed at the memory. Not knowing Kaede was only a few inches away from her, Mana was still in a dazed.

"Hey, you alright, de gozaru?" Kaede asked with concern, with her eyes actually opened.

Mana quickly backed away once she realized how close her rival was. The blush did not go away, although...it just had became worst.

"Y-yeah..." Mana cursed herself for being nervous out of the blue. '_This feeling is so uncomfortable... it feels hot inside all of the sudden._'

"..." Kaede nudged forward to Mana again, grabbing her by the arm so she would stay still. Mana flinched and closed her eyes, as if she was waiting for something to happen. Instead... she just felt a rather warm touch against her forehead. "It's a bit hot, but I guess you are alright, de gozaru."

Kaede let go of Mana and sat herself back on the mat.

"Oh... I see..." Mana touched her forehead, somewhat disappointed, however she did not realize that.

Kaede stood up and walked to the closet. She slided the door open to reveal some towels and robes, throwing one of each to Mana.

"You should take a bath first, de gozaru. It would make you feel better," Kaede suggested with a smile... yet again.

The gunslinger nodded. She did not said anything for she was speechless, with thoughts stuck on memories that were recalled, bringing the blush back on Mana's face.

Mana stood up and headed toward the hot springs, which she found odd that this place (in an artifact) would much likely to be a noble-like resort.

Kaede, in the room, also had her side of personal complications. With her hands on her, unsual enough, blushing face, she whispered the gunslinger's name.

"...Mana..."

* * *

Here you go! The debut of the Fourth Book! XD

Yes I know, I skipped the Third Book, because it is currently in planning. .;

I hoped you like this one though. I actually reread it just to see if I had missed anything this time... but I can reassured you that there are plenty of grammar mistakes to spot there and then.

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OF NEGIMA!!!**

How many times must I say that...

Well PLEASE REVIEW! And I hope you enjoyed it!

-**Seiren**


End file.
